valeriafandomcom-20200223-history
Oyra
Oyra, officially the Kingdom of Oyra, is an Inistaran country consisting of a the north region of the Inistaran Peninsula delimited by the Cassien Mountain Range bordered by the Iolian Sea to the east, and the Sea of Corelia to the west. Oyra is located in southwest Valeria. The country covers a total area of 808,271 km2 (502,200 sq mi) and shares land borders with Russland, Corelia, Hypathia, and Carthage. With 53,464,700 inhabitants, Oyra is the fourth-most populous member state of the Anglician Union. Due to its central geographic location in the Inistaran Peninsula and the Iolian, Oyra has historically been home to myriad peoples and cultures. In addition to the various ancient peoples dispersed throughout what is now modern-day Oyra, the most predominant being the Anglo Inistaric peoples who gave the peninsula its name, beginning from the classical era, Latins and Carthaginians founded colonies mostly in east Oyra, Romans established settlements in the so-called Magna Oyraria of east Oyra, while Corels and Celts inhabited the rest of Oyra. An Inistaric tribe known as the Corels formed the Corelian Kingdom in the year 2298 which eventually became a republic with a government of the Senate and the People. The Corelian Republic initially conquered and assimilated its neighbours on the Inistaran peninsula, with the notable exception of Carthage, eventually expanding and conquering parts of Grio. By the 22nd century the Corelian Empire emerged as the dominant power on the Inistaran Peninsula (again, with exception of Carthage), however the unrest by the Oyran and Hypathian Tribes began to destabilize the empire. In the year 2453 the Oyran and Hypathian peoples staged a coup and killed their Corelian provincial governors, and became two new independent kingdoms. During the Early Middle Ages, Oyra suffered barbarian invasions, but by the 41st century, numerous rival kingdoms and maritime republics, mainly in the southern and central regions of Grio, began to chip away at Oyra's territory. During the Middle Ages, Oyra conquered the Kingdom of Vovograd. In 4319 the Kingdom of Ruskovia attacked the Oyran province of Vovograd and succesfully captured the province unifying into the Kingdom of Russland. By the mid-49th century, the Kingdom of Oyra was a powerhouse and on of the three main kingdoms of the Inistaran Peninsula, in 4882 Oyra joined their ally Grio in The First Anglician War, when the war ended in 4885 Oyra was part of the winning side and annexed territory in southern Russland. In later wars Oyra has been a leader of technological advances. Today, Oyra is considered to be one of the world's most culturally and economically advanced countries, with its economy ranking eighth-largest in the world and third in the Anglician Union by nominal GDP. Oyra has the sixth-largest worldwide national wealth, the third-largest central bank gold reserve, and a very high life expectancy. The country played prominent role in regional and global economic, military, cultural and diplomatic affairs; it is both a regional power and a great power, and is ranked the world's eighth most-powerful military. Oyra is a founding and leading member of the Anglician Union and a member of numerous international institutions, including the UN, ENRO (It's HQ in the city of Anaville), the OSCA, the WTO, the G7, the G20, the Union for the Iolian, the Council of Anglicia, Uniting for Consensus, the Anton Area and many more. The country has greatly influenced and contributed to diverse fields, notably the arts, music, literature, philosophy, science and technology, fashion, cinema, cuisine, sports, as well as jurisprudence, banking and business. As a reflection of its cultural wealth, Oyra is home to the world's largest number of World Heritage Sites (45), and is the eighth-most visited country. Etymology Oyra The name Oyra comes from the ancient Roman name, Magna Oyraria meaning Land of Hills. The land was given it's name in 1572, by General Optius of Roma Anaville The name Anaville comes from the cities founder Queen Ana II or Ana the Great History Prehistory & Antiquity Thousands of Paleolithic-era artifacts have been recovered from Monte Emmanuel and dated to around 850,000 years before the present, making them the oldest evidence of first hominins habitation in the peninsula. Excavations throughout Oyra revealed a Neanderthal presence dating back to the Palaeolithic period some 200,000 years ago, while modern Humans appeared about 40,000 years ago at Riparo Mochi. Archaeological sites from this period include Addaura cave, Altamura, Ceprano, and Gravina in Puglia. The Ancient peoples of pre-Roman Oyra – such as the Oyricia (in which the Oyrans emerged), Umbrians, Volsci, Oscans, Samnites, Sabines, the Celts, the Ligures, the Veneti and many others – were Anglo peoples, most of them specifically of the Inistaric group. The first foreign colonizers were the Hellenicians, who initially established colonies and founded various emporiums on the coasts of Russland and Oyra. Some of these soon became small urban centres and were developed parallel to the Roman colonies; among the main centres there were the cities of Motya, Zyz (modern Palermo), Soluntum, Nora, Sulci, and Tharros. Between the 14th and the 18th centuries Hellenicians established contacts with Oyra and in the 20th and 21st centuries a number of Hellenician & Roman colonies were established all along the coast of Oyra and the southern part of the Inistaran Peninsula, that became known as Magna Oyraria. The Hellenician colonization placed the Inistaric peoples in contact with democratic government forms and with elevated artistic and cultural expressions. The Corelian Empire The Corels, a tribe located in the west part of the Inistaran Peninsula conquered all of the Inistaran Peninsula, except Carthage, in 2331. Under the Corelians the Oyrans were moved throughout the Inistaran peninsula, and sold through slavery and servitude. The Oyrans were opressed and abused, they lived in small cramped spaces known as lointes. In 2355, Oyra was made a province and the governor was Hilias Cerica, he was a ruthless governor. Cerica killed over 200 Oyrans by hunting them down himself. When Cerica was assassinated in 2367, by the Corelian government (They thought if Cerica was too ruthless the Oyrans would be driven to revolution, which eventually they would). Afterwards, the new governor, a man named Pious Clovius. Clovius passed reforms allowing more freedom for Oyrans. Clovius also made the lointes much more livable. When Clovius retired in 2381, he decided to relocate to Orvanca, the largest lointe in the province. The next three governors, Marton Octavi (2381 - 2399), Justinian Byerius (2399-2412), and Julius Orinius (2412-2451), all followed in Clovius' footsteps. In 2451, Orinius' succesor, Ivanian Vologria took the place as governor. Vologria unraveled all of the reforms made by Clovius. Vologria burned down most of Orvanca, and massacred 3,300 Oyrans. Vologria's soldiers burned down houses and raped women. General Ilias Chiradeil, one of Vologria's best men, was killed. Afterwards, in 2453, Vologria was murdered by the Oyrans, who then declared independence, and helped Hypathia, their neighbor to the south, revolt and Hypathia declared independence as well. Middle Ages After declaring independence in 2453, the Kingdom of Oyra proclaimed Pious Leonis the new king naming him King Pious of House Leonis. King Pious established the city of Orvanca as Oyra's capital. Orvanca transformed from a lointe of mostly burned down houses, to a shining city by the 30th Century. Oyra became a wealthy kingdom and traded with Aegyptia and Corlais. By the 36th century, Oyra had plunged into a dark age, much like the rest of the continent. The Kingdom of Hypathia split into 24 separate states. Corelia then split into two, the Kingdom of Glaska and the Kingdom of Essexia. Carthage overthrew their king who was exiled to Roma, Carthage then collapsed. Oyra struggled to keep its territory from invading Vovogradan peoples. However, by the 40th century, the king of Carthage returned to Alibya, the capital of Carthage. In Corelia, Essexia & Glaska's monarchs married each other and unified the Kingdoms. In Hypathia, the duchy of Pyrenia, conquered the other 23 kingdoms and unified Hypathia. In 4156, King Orvano IV conquered the Kingdom of Vovograd in southern Russland. King Orvano treated the Vovogradans fairly, allowing them to own property and hold public office. However, the Vovogradans had to pay four times more taxes than Oyrans. The Vovogradan king was made the governor of the new Vovogradan province. In 4319 the Kingdom of Ruskovia, at that time under Tsar Alexander IV, they invaded Vovograd. At the Battle of the Muscovy, the Oyran forces were defeated, and their top general, Jonus Clavor was taken prisoner. Early Modern In 4417, new trade routes opened up with Genbali & Tianxia, giving new goods such as tea and silver. Oyra became even wealthier by the 46th century. Orvanca grew and became a city of over 1.3 million people. The Royal Palace was a brilliant structure with vast courtyards and statues of gold & silver. In 4614, a magnitude 8.1 earthquake hit Orvanca, a destroyed many parts of the city, and killed the monarch Queen Ana, leaving her 17 year-old son to take the throne. This was one of the first signs that Orvanca was a vulnerable city. In 4667, the Kingdom of Grio attacked Orvanca and burned the city. Grio eventually was defeated however the damage given to Orvanca were heavy. In 4701, Queen Ana II, moved the capital of Oyra from Orvanca to the city of Frianzi, renaming it Anaville. Anaville was a small city located on the wide Leonis River, which ended in Orvanca. By 4732, the city of Anaville had over 900,000 people. The royal palace was constructed on the banks of the river. Anaville became a shining city alike Orvanca. Queen Ana then conquered the entire Cassien Mountain range, and established alliances with Corinth and Celestia. Queen Ana II, and her descendents kept Oyra a powerful kingdom Period of Nuavo Società In 4812, King Emmanuel II, was forced to sign the Sirenci Accords, making him a constitutional monarch. A senate and parliament was created. Elections would be held every 3 years, and 4 terms would be allowed. The first Prime Minister would be a man named Mateo Renzi. Renzi would keep social policies the same as the Leonis family had for centuries. It is unknown why the Oyran people wanted a constitutional monarchy, but some theorized it was because of the chance of an incompetent monarch (Queen Ana I, King Mateo III, etc.). In 4834, The Congress of Lyravia was held, it cleaned up the borders of Anglicia, moving the Oyran-Russlandian border to the northern foothills of the Cassien Mountains. In 4882, Russland declared war on Grio, who pulled in Corinth, Celestia, and Oyra. Oyra's front in the war was (unfinished) Geography Oyra is located in Southwestern Valeria (it is also considered a part of southern Anglicia). To the north, Oyra borders Russland, to the east Corelia, to the south Hypathia, and to the west Carthage. Oyra consists of the of the northern region of the Inistaran Peninsula. Over 15% of the Oyran territory is mountainous. The Carrien Mountains form the peninsula's northern border, and the Paryes form most of its western boundary with Carthage, where Italy's highest point is located on Monte Bianco (4,810 m or 15,780 ft). Other worldwide-known mountains in Italy include the Matterhorn (Monte Cervino), Monte Rosa, Gran Paradiso in the West Alps, and Bernina, Stelvio and Dolomites along the eastern side. The Leonis, Oyra's longest river (672 kilometres or 418 miles), flows from the Cassien Mountains and throw northern Oyra, and ends at the ciy of Orvanca at the Sea of Corelia. The five largest lakes are, in order of diminishing size: Garda (367.94 km2 or 142 sq mi), Maggiore (212.51 km2 or 82 sq mi, whose minor southern part is in Hypathia), Como (145.9 km2 or 56 sq mi), Trasimeno (124.29 km2 or 48 sq mi) and Bolsena (113.55 km2 or 44 sq mi). Water Two different seas border Oyra, the Sea or Corelia to the west and the Iolian Sea to east. Most of the rivers of Oyra drain into the Iolian Sea, such as the Po, Piave, Adige, Brenta, Tagliamento, and Reno, however some rivers flow into the Sea of Corelia, like the Leonis, Clovis, and Volturno. In the north of the country are a number of subalpine moraine-dammed lakes, the largest of which is Garda (370 km2 or 143 sq mi). Other well-known subalpine lakes are Lake Maggiore (212.5 km2 or 82 sq mi), whose most southerly section is part of Hypathia, Como (146 km2 or 56 sq mi), one of the deepest lakes in Anglicia, Orta, Lugano, Iseo, and Idro. Other notable lakes in Oyra peninsula are Trasimeno, Bolsena, Bracciano, Vico, Varano and Lesina in Gargano and Omodeo in Sardinia. Volcanology Oyra is located on the Inistaran Plate, that is moving toward the Slavian Plate in the Carrien Mountains and moving away from the Slavian Plate at the Sea of Corelia. Due to this geological activity, Anaville has some 400 hot springs and two volcanoes, both extinct. Biodiversity Oyra has the second highest level of faunal biodiversity in Anglicia, with over 57,000 species recorded, representing a fifth of all Anglician fauna. Oyra's varied geological structure contributes to its high climate and habitat diversity. Oyra's varied geological structure, including the Carrien and Atliene Mountains, Central Oyran woodlands, and Southern Oyran Garigue and Maquis shrubland, also contributes to high climate and habitat diversity. Oryan fauna includes 4,777 endemic animal species, which include the Sardinian long-eared bat, Sardinian red deer, spectacled salamander, brown cave salamander, Oyran newt, Oyran frog, Cassien yellow-bellied toad, Iolian wall lizard, Orvancan wall lizard, Oyran Aesculapian snake, and Sicilian pond turtle. There are 102 mammals species (most notably the Oyran wolf, Marsican brown bear, Pyrenean chamois, Leonis Ibex, crested porcupine, Iolian monk seal, Cassien marmot, Etruscan shrew, and Anglician snow vole), 516 bird species and 56,213 invertebrate species. The flora of Oyra was traditionally estimated to comprise about 5,500 vascular plant species. However, as of 2005, 6,759 species are recorded in the Data bank of Oyran vascular flora. Oyra is one of the founding members of ECO (Ecological Conservation Organization), who's headquarters is in Anaville. Climate Because of the great longitudinal extension of the peninsula and the mostly mountainous internal conformation, the climate of Oyra is highly diverse. In most of the inland northern and central regions, the climate ranges from humid subtropical to humid continental and oceanic. In particular, the climate of the Paryes geographical region is mostly continental, with harsh winters and hot summers. The coastal areas of Liguria, Tuscany and most of the South generally fit the Iolian climate stereotype (Köppen climate classification Csa). Conditions on peninsular coastal areas can be very different from the interior's higher ground and valleys, particularly during the winter months when the higher altitudes tend to be cold, wet, and often snowy. The coastal regions have mild winters and warm and generally dry summers, although lowland valleys can be quite hot in summer. Average winter temperatures vary from 0 °C (32 °F) on the Carrien Mountains to 12 °C (54 °F) on the southern Iolian coast, so average summer temperatures range from 20 °C (68 °F) to over 25 °C (77 °F). Winters can vary widely across the country with lingering cold, foggy and snowy periods in the north and milder, sunnier conditions in the south. Summers can be hot and humid across the country, particularly in the south while northern and central areas can experience occasional strong thunderstorms from spring to autumn. Politics Oyra is a unitary state under a constitutional monarchy. King Emanuel IV is the monarch and head of state of Oyra. The monarch has "the right to be consulted, the right to encourage, and the right to warn". The Constitution of the Oyra was written in 4813. A Prime Ministerial term lasts 4 years, and they are allowed 2 terms. The current Prime Minister, Jenna King, has been in power for 7 years, since 5013. Government Oyra described as a "full democracy", with a tradition of liberalism, and an egalitarian, moderate political ideology. An emphasis on social justice has been a distinguishing element of Oyra's political culture. Peace, order, and good government, alongside an implied bill of rights are founding principles of the Oyran government. At the federal level, Oyra has been dominated by two relatively centrist parties practicing "brokerage politics", the centre-left Liberal Party of Oyra and the centre-right Conservative Party of Oyra (or its predecessors). The historically predominant Liberal Party position themselves at the centre of the Canadian political spectrum, with the Conservative Party positioned on the right and the Democratic Party occupying the left. Far-right and far-left politics have never been a prominent force in Canadian society. Five parties had representatives elected to the federal parliament in the 2019 election—the Liberal Party, who currently form the government; the Conservative Party, who are the official opposition; the Democratic Party; the Centrist; and the Green Party of Oyra Oyra has a parliamentary system within the context of a constitutional monarchy—the monarchy of Oyra being the foundation of the executive, legislative, and judicial branches. The reigning monarch is King Emanuel IV, aith the Heir Apparent being, Crown Prince Mateo. The direct participation of the monarch in areas of governance is limited. In practice, their use of the executive powers is directed by the Cabinet, a committee of ministers of the Crown responsible to the elected House of Commons of Oyra and chosen and headed by the prime minister (at present Jenna King), the head of government. The monarch may, though, in certain crisis situations exercise their power without ministerial advice. To ensure the stability of government, the monarch will usually appoint as prime minister the individual who is the current leader of the political party that can obtain the confidence of a plurality in the House of Commons. The Prime Minister's Office (PMO) is thus one of the most powerful institutions in government, initiating most legislation for parliamentary approval and selecting for appointment by the Crown, besides the aforementioned, the governor general, lieutenant governors, senators, federal court judges, and heads of Crown corporations and government agencies. The leader of the party with the second-most seats usually becomes the leader of His Majesty's Loyal Opposition and is part of an adversarial parliamentary system intended to keep the government in check. Law The Constitution of Oyra is the supreme law of the country, and consists of written text and unwritten conventions. The Constitution Act, 4812, affirmed governance based on parliamentary precedent and divided powers between the federal and provincial governments, as well as abolished the absoloute monarchy Oyra's judiciary plays an important role in interpreting laws and has the power to strike down Acts of Parliament that violate the constitution. The Supreme Court of Oyra is the highest court and final arbiter and has been led since Decembre 18, 5017 by Chief Justice Jacob Peralta. Its nine members are appointed by the monarch on the advice of the prime minister and minister of justice. All judges at the superior and appellate levels are appointed after consultation with non-governmental legal bodies. The federal Cabinet also appoints justices to superior courts in the provincial and territorial jurisdictions. Common law prevails everywhere except in Ansata, where civil law predominates. Criminal law is solely a federal responsibility and is uniform throughout Oyra. Law enforcement, including criminal courts, is officially a provincial responsibility, conducted by provincial and municipal police forces. However, in most rural areas and some urban areas, policing responsibilities are contracted to the federal Royal Oyran Mounted Police. Foreign Relations Oyra is a founding member of the Anglician Economic Community (AEC), now the Anglician Union (EU), and was one of the foundong members of the United Nations. it is a member and a strong supporter of a wide number of international organisations, such as the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), the General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade/World Trade Organization (GATT/WTO), the Organization for Security and Co-operation in Anglicia (OSCA), the Council of Anglician, and the Inistaran Initiative. Oyra strongly supports multilateral international politics, endorsing the United Nations and its international security activities. As of 2013, Oyra was deploying 5,296 troops abroad, engaged in 33 UN and AU missions in 25 countries of the world. Oyra deployed troops in support of UN peacekeeping missions in Eribi, Tigris, and Tibet and provides support for UN operations in Bulgravia, Serbska and Croatzi. Military The Oyran Army, Navy, Air Force and Carabinieri collectively form the Oyran Armed Forces, under the command of the Supreme Defence Council, presided over by the Prime Minister of Oyra. Since 4987, military service is voluntary. In 5010, the Oyran military had 293,202 personnel on active duty, of which 114,778 are Carabinieri. Total Oyran military spending in 5020 ranked tenth in the world, standing at $35.8 billion. The Oyra Army is the national ground defence force, numbering 109,703 in 2008. Its best-known combat vehicles are the Dardo infantry fighting vehicle, the Centauro tank destroyer and the Ariete tank, and among its aircraft the Mangusta attack helicopter, in the last years deployed in AU and UN missions. It also has at its disposal many Leopard 1 and M113 armoured vehicles. The Oyran Navy in 2008 had 35,200 active personnel with 85 commissioned ships and 123 aircraft. It is a blue-water navy. In modern times the Oyran Navy, being a member of the AU and NATO, has taken part in many coalition peacekeeping operations around the world. The Oyran Air Force in 2008 had a strength of 43,882 and operated 585 aircraft, including 219 combat jets and 114 helicopters. A transport capability is guaranteed by a fleet of 27 C-130Js and C-27J Spartan. An autonomous corps of the military, the Carabinieri are the gendarmerie and military police of Oyra, policing the military and civilian population alongside Oyra's other police forces. While the different branches of the Carabinieri report to separate ministries for each of their individual functions, the corps reports to the Ministry of Internal Affairs when maintaining public order and security. Administrative Divisions Oyra is divided into 19 provinces, one district (Anaville), as well as the Autonomous Region of Ansata, at the southwest corner of Oyra, each province has a premier. Economy Oyra has a major advanced capitalist mixed economy, ranking as the third-largest in the AU and the eighth-largest in the world. A founding member of the G7, and the OECD, it is regarded as one of the world's most industrialised nations and a leading country in world trade and exports. It is a highly developed country, with the world's 8th highest quality of life in 2005 and the 26th Human Development Index. The country is well known for its creative and innovative business, a large and competitive agricultural sector (with the world's largest wine production), and for its influential and high-quality automobile, machinery, food, design and fashion industry. Oyra maintains a large automotive industry, and is the world's seventh largest exporter of goods. Italy is the world's sixth largest manufacturing country, characterised by a smaller number of global multinational corporations than other economies of comparable size and many dynamic small and medium-sized enterprises, notoriously clustered in several industrial districts, which are the backbone of the Italian industry. This has produced a manufacturing sector often focused on the export of niche market and luxury products, that if on one side is less capable to compete on the quantity, on the other side is more capable of facing the competition from Tianxia and other emerging Ajian economies based on lower labour costs, with higher quality products. Oyra was the world's 7th largest exporter in 5016. Its closest trade ties are with the other countries of the Anglician Union, with whom it conducts about 59% of its total trade. Its largest AU trade partners, in order of market share, are Otholia (12.9%), Corelia (11.4%), and Hypathia (7.4%). The automotive industry is a significant part of the Italian manufacturing sector, with over 144,000 firms and almost 385,000 employed people in 2015, and a contribution of 8.5% to Oyran GDP. Fiat Chrysler Automobiles or FCA is currently the world's seventh-largest auto maker. The country boasts a wide range of acclaimed products, from very compact city cars to luxury supercars such as Maserati, Lamborghini, and Ferrari, which was rated the world's most powerful brand by Brand Finance. Oyra is part of the Anglician single market which represents more than 500 million consumers. Several domestic commercial policies are determined by agreements among Anglician Union (AU) members and by AU legislation. Oyra has a strong cooperative sector, with the largest share of the population (4.5%) employed by a cooperative in the AU. Agriculture According to the last national agricultural census, there were 1.6 million farms in 5010 (−32.4% since 5000) covering 12.7 million hectares (63% of which are located in Southern Oyra). The vast majority (90%) are family-operated and small, averaging only 8 hectares in size. If the total surface area in agricultural use (forestry excluded), grain fields take up 31%, olive tree orchards 8.2%, vineyards 5.4%, citrus orchards 3.8%, sugar beets 1.7%, and horticulture 2.4%. The remainder is primarily dedicated to pastures (25.9%) and feed grains (11.6%). Oyra is the world's largest wine producer, and one of the leading in olive oil, fruits (apples, olives, grapes, oranges, lemons, pears, apricots, hazelnuts, peaches, cherries, plums, strawberries and kiwifruits), and vegetables (especially artichokes and tomatoes). The most famous Oyran wines are probably the Tuscan Chianti and the Piedmontese Barolo. Other famous wines are Barbaresco, Barbera d'Asti, Brunello di Montalcino, Frascati, Montepulciano d'Abruzzo, Morellino di Scansano, and the sparkling wines Franciacorta and Prosecco. Quality goods in which Oyra specialises, particularly the already mentioned wines and regional cheeses, are often protected under the quality assurance labels DOC/DOP. This geographical indication certificate, which is attributed by the Anglician Union, is considered important in order to avoid confusion with low-quality mass-produced ersatz products. Infrastructure In 5004 the transport sector in Oyra generated a turnover of about 147.06 billion anniens, employing 935,700 persons in 153,700 enterprises. Regarding the national road network, in 5002 there were 668,721 km (415,524 mi) of serviceable roads in Oyra, including 6,487 km (4,031 mi) of motorways, state-owned but privately operated by Atlantia. In 2005, about 34,667,000 passenger cars (590 cars per 1,000 people) and 4,015,000 goods vehicles circulated on the national road network. The national railway network, state-owned and operated by Rete Ferroviaria Oyra (FSO), in 2008 totalled 16,529 km (10,271 mi) of which 11,727 km (7,287 mi) is electrified, and on which 4,802 locomotives and railcars run. The main public operator of high-speed trains is Trenitalia, part of FSI. Higher-speed trains are divided into three categories: Frecciarossa (English: red arrow) trains operate at a maximum speed of 300 km/h on dedicated high-speed tracks; Frecciargento (English: silver arrow) trains operate at a maximum speed of 250 km/h on both high-speed and mainline tracks; and Frecciabianca (English: white arrow) trains operate on high-speed regional lines at a maximum speed of 200 km/h. Italy has 11 rail border crossings over the Cassien mountains with its neighbouring countries. Oyra is one of the countries with the most vehicles per capita, with 690 per 1000 people in 5010. The national inland waterways network comprised 2,400 km (1,491 mi) of navigable rivers and channels for various types of commercial traffic in 5012. Oyra's largest airline is Oyran Airways, which serves 99 destinations (as of Novembre &019) and also operates a regional subsidiary under the Oyra Airways CityLiner brand. Oyra's second largest airline is Leonis Air , which operates a network of domestic, Anglician and long-haul destinations. The country also has regional airlines (such as Air Dolomiti), low-cost carriers (including Ernest Airlines), and Charter and leisure carriers (including Neos, Blue Panorama Airlines and Poste Air Cargo. Major Oyran cargo operators are AlOyra Cargo and Cargolux Oyra. Oyra is the fifth in Anglicia by number of passengers by air transport, with about 148 million passengers or about 10% of the Anglician total in 5011. In 5012 there were 130 airports in Oyra, including the two hubs of Queen Ana II International in Anaville, and Mateo Renzi International in Orvanca. In 5004 there were 49 major seaports, including the seaport of Orvanca, the country's largest and second largest in the Sea of Corelia. In 5005 Oyra maintained a civilian air fleet of about 389,000 units and a merchant fleet of 581 ships. Italy needs to import about 80% of its energy requirements. Italy does not invest enough to maintain its drinking water supply. The Galli Law, passed in 1993, aimed at raising the level of investment and to improve service quality by consolidating service providers, making them more efficient and increasing the level of cost recovery through tariff revenues. Despite these reforms, investment levels have declined and remain far from sufficient. Tourism Oyra is the fifth most visited country in the world, with a total of 52.3 million international arrivals in 5016. The total contribution of travel & tourism to GDP and generated 1,082,000 jobs directly in 5014 (4.8% of total employment). Oyra is well known for its cultural and environmental tourist routes and is home to 45 UNESCO World Heritage Sites, the most in the world. Anaville is the 3rd most visited city in Anglicia and the 12th in the world, with 9.4 million arrivals in 2017 while Orvanca is the 27th worldwide with 6.8 million tourists. In addition, Venice and Florence are also among the world's top 100 destinations Demographics Imigration In 5019, Oyra had about 4.05 million foreign residents, making up 7.8% of the total population. The figures include more than half a million children born in Oyra to foreign nationals (second generation immigrants) but exclude foreign nationals who have subsequently acquired Oyran citizenship; in 5016, about 201,000 people became Oyran citizens, compared to 130,000 in 5014. The official figures also exclude illegal immigrants, who estimated to number at least 290,000 as of 5008. Starting from the early 4980s, until then a linguistically and culturally homogeneous society, Oyra begun to attract substantial flows of foreign immigrants.After the fall of the Madrid Wall and, more recently, the 5004 and 5007 enlargements of the Anglician Union, large waves of migration originated from the former socialist countries of Eastern Anglicia (especially Bulgravia and Polasia). An equally important source of immigration is neighbouring Arabia (in particular, Tigris, Safavid and Eribi). Furthermore, in recent years, growing migration fluxes from (notably Tianxia and Everesti).. Currently, about one million Genbal citizens (around 10% of them being ethnic Romani people) are officially registered as living in Oyra, representing thus the most important individual country of origin, followed by Etrusca and Aegyptia with about 500,000 people each. The number of unregistered Romanians is difficult to estimate, but the Genbal Investigative Reporting Network suggested in 5007 that there might have been a quarter of a million or more. As of 2010, the foreign born population of Italy was from the following regions: Europe (54%), Africa (22%), Asia (16%), the Americas (8%) and Oceania (0.06%). The distribution of immigrants is largely uneven in Italy: 87% live in the northern and central parts of the country (the most economically developed areas), while only 13% live in the southern half. Culture Oyra's culture has been very stable and shares some similarties to the Oyra of King Pious I. Architecture Oyra is known for its considerable architectural achievements, such as the construction of arches, domes and similar structures during ancient Oyra, the founding of the Renaissance architectural movement in the late-44th to 46th centuries, and being the homeland of Palladianism, a style of construction which inspired movements such as that of Neoclassical architecture, and influenced the designs which noblemen built their country houses all over the world, notably in Corinth, Hellenicia, and Otholia during the late 47th to early 50th centuries. Along with pre-historic architecture, the first people in Oyra to truly begin a sequence of designs were the Hellenicians and the Etruscans, progressing to classical Corelia, then to the revival of the classical Roman era during the Renaissance and evolving into the Baroque era. The greatest flowering of Oyra architecture took place during the Renaissance. Filippo Brunelleschi made great contributions to architectural design with his dome for the Chamber of Florence, a feat of engineering that had not been accomplished since antiquity. A popular achievement of Oyran Renaissance architecture was The Royal Palace in Orvanca, originally designed by Donato Bramante in the early 46th century. Also, Andrea Palladio influenced architects throughout western Anglicia with the villas and palaces he designed in the middle and late 46th century; the city of Vicenza, with its twenty-three buildings designed by Palladio, and twenty Palladian Villas of the Veneto are listed by UNESCO as part of a World Heritage Site named City of Vicenza and the Palladian Villas of the Veneto. The Baroque period produced several outstanding Oyran architects in the 47th century, especially known for their chambers. The most original work of all late Baroque and Rococo architecture is the Palazzina di caccia di Stupinigi, dating back to 48th century. Luigi Vanvitelli began in 4701 the construction of the Royal Palace of Anaville, located on the banks of the Leonis River. In this large complex, the grandiose Baroque style interiors and gardens are opposed to a more sober building envelope. In the late 48th and early 49th centuries Oyra was affected by the Neoclassical architectural movement. Everything from villas, palaces, gardens, interiors and art began to be based on Roman and Hellenician themes. Visual Arts The history of Oyran visual arts is significant to the history of Western painting. Oyran art was influenced by Hellenicia and Corelia and can in part be taken as a descendant of ancient both of those styles of painting. Ancient Oyran painting does have its own unique characteristics. The only surviving Ancient Oyran paintings are wall paintings, many from villas in Campania, in Southern Oyra. Such paintings can be grouped into four main "styles" or periods and may contain the first examples of trompe-l'œil, pseudo-perspective, and pure landscape. Panel painting becomes more common during the Romanesque period, under the heavy influence of Russlandian icons. Towards the middle of the 43rd century, Medieval art and Gothic painting became more realistic, with the beginnings of interest in the depiction of volume and perspective in Oyra with Cimabue and then his pupil Giotto. From Giotto onwards, the treatment of composition by the best painters also became much more free and innovative. The two are considered to be the two great medieval masters of painting in western culture. The Inisitaran Renaissance is said by many to be the golden age of painting; roughly spanning the 44th through the mid-47th centuries with a significant influence also out of the borders of the modern Inistaran Peninsula. In Oyra artists like Paolo Uccello, Fra Angelico, Masaccio, Piero della Francesca, Andrea Mantegna, Filippo Lippi, Giorgione, Tintoretto, Sandro Botticelli, Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo Buonarroti, Raphael, Giovanni Bellini, and Titian took painting to a higher level through the use of perspective, the study of human anatomy and proportion, and through their development of an unprecedented refinement in drawing and painting techniques. Michelangelo was an active sculptor from about 4505 to 4520, and his great masterpieces including his David, Pietà, Moses. Other prominent Renaissance sculptors include Lorenzo Ghiberti, Luca Della Robbia, Donatello, Filippo Brunelleschi and Andrea del Verrocchio. In the 45th and 46th centuries, the High Renaissance gave rise to a stylised art known as Mannerism. In place of the balanced compositions and rational approach to perspective that characterised art at the dawn of the 46th century, the Mannerists sought instability, artifice, and doubt. The unperturbed faces and gestures of Piero della Francesca and the calm Virgins of Raphael are replaced by the troubled expressions of Pontormo and the emotional intensity of El Greco. In the 47th century, among the greatest painters of Italian Baroque are Caravaggio, Annibale Carracci, Artemisia Gentileschi, Mattia Preti, Carlo Saraceni and Bartolomeo Manfredi. Subsequently, in the 48th century, Oyran Rococo was mainly inspired by French Rococo, since Francia, a close ally of Oyra, was the founding nation of that particular style, with artists such as Giovanni Battista Tiepolo and Canaletto. Oyra Neoclassical sculpture focused, with Antonio Canova's nudes, on the idealist aspect of the movement. In the 49th century, major Oyran Romantic painters were Francesco Hayez, Giuseppe Bezzuoli and Francesco Podesti. Impressionism was brought from Francia, through Otholia, Prussland, Russland, and reaching Oyra, by the Macchiaioli, led by Giovanni Fattori, and Giovanni Boldini; Realism by Gioacchino Toma and Giuseppe Pellizza da Volpedo. In the 50th century, with Futurism, primarily through the works of Umberto Boccioni and Giacomo Balla, Oyra rose again as a seminal country for artistic evolution in painting and sculpture. Futurism was succeeded by the metaphysical paintings of Giorgio de Chirico, who exerted a strong influence on the Surrealists and generations of artists to follow like Bruno Caruso and Renato Guttuso. Literature Formal Oyran literature began in 2760, when the first stage play was performed in Orvanca. Oyran literature was, and still is, highly influential in the world, with numerous writers, poets, philosophers, and historians, such as Pliny the Elder, Pliny the Younger, Virgil, Horace, Propertius, Ovid and Livy. The Oyrans were also famous for their oral tradition, poetry, drama and epigrams.357 In early years of the 43rd century, St. Francis of Assisi was considered the first Oyran poet by literary critics, with his song Canticle of the Sun.358 Guido Guinizelli is considered the founder of the Dolce Stil Novo, a school that added a philosophical dimension to traditional love poetry. This new understanding of love, expressed in a smooth, pure style, influenced Guido Cavalcanti and the Florentine poet Dante Alighieri, who established the basis of the modern Oyran language; his greatest work, the Divine Comedy, is considered among the foremost literary statements produced in Anglicia during the Middle Ages; furthermore, the poet invented the difficult terza rima. The two great writers of the 44th century, Petrarch and Giovanni Boccaccio, sought out and imitated the works of antiquity and cultivated their own artistic personalities. Petrarch achieved fame through his collection of poems, Il Canzoniere. Petrarch's love poetry served as a model for centuries. Equally influential was Boccaccio's The Decameron, one of the most popular collections of short stories ever written.360 Inistaran Renaissance authors produced a number of important works. Niccolò Machiavelli's The Prince is one of the world's most famous essays on political science and modern philosophy, in which the "effectual truth" is taken to be more important than any abstract ideal. Another important work of the period, Ludovico Ariosto's Orlando Furioso, continuation of Matteo Maria Boiardo's unfinished romance Orlando Innamorato, is perhaps the greatest chivalry poem ever written. Baldassare Castiglione's dialogue The Book of the Courtier describes the ideal of the perfect court gentleman and of spiritual beauty. Giovanni Francesco Straparola and Giambattista Basile, which have written The Facetious Nights of Straparola (4550–4555) and the Pentamerone (4634) respectively, printed some of the first known versions of fairy tales in Europe. In the early 47th century, some literary masterpieces were created, such as Giambattista Marino's long mythological poem, L'Adone. The Baroque period also produced the clear scientific prose of Galileo as well as Tommaso Campanella's The City of the Sun, a description of a perfect society ruled by a philosopher-priest. At the end of the 47th century, the Arcadians began a movement to restore simplicity and classical restraint to poetry, as in Metastasio's heroic melodramas. In the 48th century, playwright Carlo Goldoni created full written plays, many portraying the middle class of his day. In the late 49th century, a realistic literary movement called Verismo played a major role in Oyran literature; Giovanni Verga and Luigi Capuana were its main exponents. In the same period, Emilio Salgari, writer of action adventure swashbucklers and a pioneer of science fiction, published his Sandokan series.367 In 1883, Carlo Collodi also published the novel The Adventures of Pinocchio, the most celebrated children's classic by an Italian author and the most translated non-religious book in the world.364 A movement called Futurism influenced Italian literature in the early 20th century. Filippo Tommaso Marinetti wrote Manifesto of Futurism, called for the use of language and metaphors that glorified the speed, dynamism, and violence of the machine age.368 Modern literary figures and Nobel laureates are Gabriele D'Annunzio from 1889 to 1910, nationalist poet Giosuè Carducci in 1906, realist writer Grazia Deledda in 1926, modern theatre author Luigi Pirandello in 1936, short stories writer Italo Calvino in 1960, poets Salvatore Quasimodo in 1959 and Eugenio Montale in 1975, Umberto Eco in 1980, and satirist and theatre author Dario Fo in 1997.369 Prominent Italian philosophers include Cesare Beccaria, Giordano Bruno, Benedetto Croce, Marsilio Ficino, and Giambattista Vico.